


what day is it?

by ilyedskaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dry Humping, Eddie discovers his feelings, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, Pining Richie Tozier, Richie will do literally anything for a chance to touch his best friend, Richie's suppressed feelings, Their First Kiss, games that lead to kissing, sleepover, they are 16ish in this, young reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyedskaspbrak/pseuds/ilyedskaspbrak
Summary: "Are you nervous?" Richie waited."Uh, no?" Eddie responded, confused."No, asshole, the game is called are you nervous."Eddie turned his head towards Richie slightly, intrigued. "What's that?"orEddie stays up past his bedtime and Richie is ready to go for it.





	what day is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous about posting this, it's my first fic in a long time (and my very first fic on ao3). Reddie has basically taken over my life so I hope to be posting more fics of them soon.
> 
> When writing this, I imagined them being 15 - 16ish, but I really couldn't make a decision, so feel free to change that as you wish.

Eddie's bed time was nine o'clock, sharp.

Eddie was never asleep at nine o'clock.

There were too many comic books to read to waste his time sleeping.

It was the one time he felt like he had any - if even a miniscule amount - of control over his own life. His mother was so overbearing, and it only seemed to be getting worse the older he got. Probably a preemptive strike at empty nest syndrome.

But right now, that didn't matter. No mom awake to bother him, no fanny pack full of meds hanging tight around his waist; it was just Eddie under his covers with a stack of comics and a flashlight.

His smile fell when he heard something hitting his window.

Eddie ignored it at first, but the sound grew more persistent. He huffed quietly, throwing his blanket off and swinging his bare legs over the edge of his bed. He hopped down, slowly making his way to the window to peek through the blinds. Eddie gasped when it happened again, louder this time now that he was closer. He furrowed his brow before finally looking outside, eyes darting around to find the pebble-throwing culprit.

_Richie._

Eddie let out a sigh of relief at the familiar face, but his features quickly contorted into confusion as he pulled the string to lift the blinds. He stared at his friend for a moment until Richie finally gestured at Eddie to open the window. Eddie hesitated and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. _11:38 pm._ His mom would lose her shit if she knew he was still up. He sighed and pushed his window open, leaning into the screen to whisper-shout at Richie.

"Richie, what the fuck?"

"Pop the screen, Eds, I'm comin' up!" Richie's voice was more shout and less whisper.

Eddie shook his head, his forehead rubbing on the screen. "No! Rich, no! My mom will lose her shit!"

But Richie was already climbing up the lattice on the side of the house.

Once he reached the top, he squinted to see Eddie, arms crossed over his chest, through the screen.

"Come on, Eds, pop the screen or I'll just punch right through it," he was whispering now, which Eddie was thankful for, but he was still annoyed. He let out a defeated sigh when Richie started tapping on the screen to reiterate his point.

"Fuck you, Rich," Eddie muttered as he maneuvered the screen out and set it on the ground next to his feet. Richie toppled through the window gracelessly, making Eddie gesture wildly to _shut the fuck up, Richie!_ before he shoved him out of the way to close the window and put the blinds back down. Eddie placed a hand to his forehead before pushing it through his hair. He heard the squeak of his bed and he turned to see Richie had hopped on, reaching under the blanket to grab one of his comic books.

"Nice undies, Eds," Richie gave Eddie a grin and adjusted his glasses slightly on his face. Eddie's cheeks turned rosy when he realized that he had removed his shorts hours ago when he was getting ready for bed, leaving him in a t-shirt and his Wednesday briefs. It was Thursday. "You use the old flip 'em inside out trick?"

"No, asshole, I just grabbed the wrong ones. Some of us change our underwear everyday." Eddie retorted, going to plop down next to Richie and yanking the blanket over his legs.

"Some of us just don't wear any," Richie paused, a smile pulling at his lips. Eddie raised a brow. "Ya know, makes it easier when your mom is short on time." Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved Richie by the shoulder.

"So, what are you even doing here?" Eddie questioned, scooting down on the bed slightly to rest his head on the pillow. Richie mimicked his movements, the flashlight lying between them, shadowing their movements on the wall.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd grace you with my presence." Richie explained. Eddie replied with a soft _mhmm_ and tucked an arm behind his head. Richie turned on his side and propped his head up with his hand, placing the comic book down behind himself.

Eddie reached behind his pillow to grab a hidden bag of Sour Patch Kids, placing them on his stomach and tossing a few in his mouth. Richie helped himself to a handful.

"Candy after brushing your teeth? Don't tell mommy," Richie teased, stealthily scooting closer to his friend. Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie spoke again. "Do you wanna play a game?"

Eddie gave Richie an uncertain side eye before licking the sugar off his lips.

"Like what?" Eddie humored him.

"Are you nervous?" Richie waited.

"Uh, no?" Eddie responded, confused.

"No, asshole, the game is _called_ are you nervous."

Eddie turned his head towards Richie slightly, intrigued. "What's that?"

Richie scooted a bit closer, still using his right hand to hold his head up, while placing his left hand on Eddie's ankle. Eddie's eyes widened, his hand making a fist under his head.

"We start like this, I put my hand here and slowly move it up, then ask if you're nervous. If you say yes, I win. Then we can switch. Whoever goes the longest without getting nervous, wins." Richie explained. "So basically, you already lost." He grinned.

Eddie glared at Richie, keeping one arm firmly planted behind his head and the other placed on top of the bag of candy. "Okay, asshole, I have some time to prove you wrong." Eddie stated. Richie's eyes glimmered with excitement, while Eddie squinted in uncertainty. Richie wasted no time in sliding his hand up to Eddie's mid calf, squeezing slightly.

"Are you nervous?"

Eddie hated the fact that he was. It was just Richie. At least, that's what part of him tried to say. The other part of him said, this is _Richie_ and he's _touching me._ He remained still, training his eyes on the ceiling above him.

"No."

Richie's hand traveled to his knee. His hand was warm. He repeated the question.

"No." Eddie lied.

Eddie shivered when Richie's hand landed on his upper thigh.

"Are you nervous?" Richie was quiet.

Almost inaudible, Eddie answered. "No." He was losing sight of whether or not he was just trying to beat Richie at his own game or if he was actually enjoying this.

Richie dragged his fingertips up the length of Eddie's thigh, over his Wednesday underwear and stalled on Eddie's hip, fingers dancing on his waistband. Eddie accidentally squeezed the bag of candy, making a loud crunching sound in the quiet room. He took a sharp breath, goosebumps covering his skin. Richie felt a wave of indescribable thrill wash over his body. He'd longed for a moment like this; being so close to his best friend, whom he'd not yet been able to admit he'd had a crush on for _too long._ It was easier this way, turning it into a game instead of openly owning up to his suppressed desires.

"Are you nervous?" Richie whispered, his lips only inches away from Eddie's ear now. Eddie didn't even realize his eyes were closed. He licked his lips, trying to respond but his mouth had gone dry. He was still trying to make sense of the way he was reacting to all of this. Richie ran his fingers along the waistband of Eddie's underwear, touching the skin there.

"Richie," he breathed, slowly opening his eyes to look at his friend, the flashlight providing just enough light to see Richie's wide eyes.

"Yeah, Eds?"

Eddie paused for a moment, not sure how to convey what he was feeling.

"I'm nervous," he confessed, Richie's face failing to conceal his disappointment.

Richie scrambled to come up with something to say, to hide his embarrassment and prove that _it was only a game, Eds!_ and just forget the whole thing. He'd locked his feelings away long enough that it wouldn't be hard. "Okay, well-" he was about to proclaim a 'victory', but Eddie spoke first.

"But I don't think I want you to stop."

Richie's eyes went huge behind his glasses, shocked at Eddie's words. He stared into his best friend's dark eyes, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Really?" Richie breathed, his head swimming. _Please don't be joking_, Richie pleaded silently.

Eddie nodded, turning his face toward Richie.

Richie froze. He'd never expected Eddie to reciprocate. He'd never expected any of this to actually fucking happen. He may have dreamed up moments like this so many times he'd lost count, but he never actually planned to make it this far. _Fuck._

Eddie stared into Richie's bright, unblinking eyes. He bit his lip before letting the words tumble out of his mouth, shocking himself at the revelation of what he wanted.

"Kiss me, Richie."

Richie's ears were on fire as those words hung heavy in the air. Richie would give Eddie _anything,_ and so he did as he was told and pushed his lips against Eddie's.

Richie was certain his heart would burst from his chest when he felt Eddie's arm fall around his neck. Eddie's skin burned when Richie's hand slowly moved from his waistband, sliding up and under his t-shirt. The kiss was urgent, inexperienced, and all-consuming. The pair both remained almost still, only their lips melding together. Richie's glasses slid down his face, landing on Eddie's forehead. Richie grabbed them and tossed them aside.

The sound of plastic hitting the ground spooked them both, breaking them apart. Richie had knocked the bag of candy onto the floor in the midst of sliding Eddie's shirt up. Richie looked down, admiring the pale expanse of skin that was Eddie Kaspbrak's stomach. He swallowed hard before looking back into his best friend's eyes.

"Shit, Eds, I-" Richie wanted to kick himself for not being able to just _shut the fuck up._

"Shut the fuck up for a second," Eddie said it for him, before shakily pulling Richie back into the kiss. Richie let out a soft groan, still in disbelief. He decided that whether or not this was real, he wanted to make the most of it.

Richie crawled on top of Eddie, straddling his hips and resting his right arm next to Eddie's head, gently touching his hair. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, and Richie was certain he was not going to survive this when he felt Eddie's hips rise slightly and bump into his own. Eddie moaned.

_Eddie moaned,_ and Richie's heart stopped.

Richie took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Eddie's mouth. Eddie arched his back, both his arms wrapped around Richie, holding on tightly as if he'd float away at any moment.

This time, Richie's hips met Eddie's, and they both whimpered at the contact. The feeling of Eddie's aroused frame moving in rhythm with his own was going to ruin him. Richie reluctantly broke the kiss to take a breath, hearing Eddie gasping to catch his own as well. He dragged his lips over the smaller boy's jaw, placing a few sloppy kisses on his neck. Richie brought his hand down from Eddie's hair and gently palmed him over his briefs. The feeling of Eddie in his hand and the sound that dripped from his lips was enough to send Richie over the edge. He buried his face in Eddie's neck, groaning as his hips grinded against Eddie's thigh.

"Fuck, Richie," Eddie panted, his fingers had woven themselves into the mess of curl's on Richie's head as his hips bucked against the warm hand that was still firmly against him. Eddie's whole body trembled as the pleasure exploded through him, and Richie caught his lips just in time to swallow the sounds of his release, protecting Eddie from waking his mother. Richie gently worked him through it, watching Eddie's brows slowly unfurrow as he came down.

Richie could feel the dampness against his hand. He slowly rolled off of Eddie, pushing a stray hair from the boy's forehead.

After several moments, Eddie's breathing evened out and he opened his eyes. He glanced at Richie, glasses still off, curls an unruly disaster on his head; Eddie thought he looked beautiful. Richie smiled.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Eddie said simply, sitting up and giving his legs a moment before he stood up. He went to his dresser, pulling an article of clothing out before tip-toeing his way out of his room.

Richie watched him leave the room, and he couldn't help but let a giggle slip out. He had never been this happy. He grabbed his glasses from the corner of the bed, breathing on them and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. He slipped them back on just in time to see Eddie enter the room, now sporting his Sunday briefs.

Richie grinned, raising a brow. "Sunday?"

Eddie carefully stepped over the mess of candy next to his bed, plopping down next to Richie and resting his head against the headboard. "I have no fucking idea what day it is, Rich." Richie stared at Eddie admiringly.

They sat in silence for a moment. Eddie glanced at his clock. _12:59 am._

Richie placed his hand on top of Eddie's, and Eddie bit his lip.

"You'll have to leave before my mom wakes up. Six o'clock sharp."

Richie's smile consumed his face. "Eds. Are you asking me to spend the night?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, scooting back down so they were eye level.

"Shut up, Rich," but his smile betrayed him. "Got any other games?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I adore young reddie, and I wanted their first ~interaction~ to be sugary sweet.  
My tumblr is a mess but if you wanna be friends anyway - ily-edskaspbrak.tumblr.com


End file.
